Good Morning, Beautiful
by The Waiting Ninja
Summary: Roy smiles as he looks at Ed as he sleeps. It's a morning of silly, sappy thoughts before he has to get up for work. Lyrics from Luke McMaster's song 'Good Morning, Beautiful' are italicize. Not mine, just used in this sappy story. Same of Roy and Ed are sadly not mine. Happy Roy/Ed Day everyone! Sequel to Shower.


It was the blaring of the alarm that woke Roy up this morning. There was a comforting warmth at his side, reminding Roy that Ed had gotten back from his mission last night. With a little effort he stretched out an arm as he opened his blurry eyes to find the alarm. With a few seconds of fumbling, he managed to hit the button on the alarm to silence it.

With the absence of his alarm, Roy was able to lay there and just think. He turned his head to look at Ed curled up at his side, face slack with sleep. It was truly the most beautiful thing to see when you first wake up in the morning, causing Roy to smile with happiness. It was funny really. When _Roy heard the alarm go off at six, it used to be he'd want to go call in sick. He always dreaded this time of day, but not anymore because of Ed._ _Smiling_ in his sleep _Ed_ , _perfect_ just the way he was _Ed._ Now he still wanted to call in sick, but for a whole different reason other than laziness.

Roy's eyes trailed across Ed's face and to his hair, which was free from a braid or hair tie, allowing it to spread down his back and across his pillow. It was bright and so very soft, like golden silk. Carefully, Roy moved a hand to brush one of Ed's bangles that hung in his face back behind his ear, so nothing would obstruct his view of his beautiful lover. Ed moved slightly, making a small noise in his sleep, but did not wake. The weight of Ed's automail arm moved from being slung across Roy's waist up to rest on Roy's chest.

Gently, as if the hand were flesh, he took the metal hand in his own and held it there, enjoying the way the fingers loosely entwined with his own. He did have to be careful, as Ed would have no idea his hand was in the metal one until he was awake. If Ed had a nightmare and the hand tightened, he would have no idea about the pain and damaged he had caused until it was possibly too late. However, Roy just couldn't help himself. Ed was just so amazing. Roy wanted to hold him close and keep him close, automail and all.

Roy knew that this was the perfect way to start his morning _and as he's going through his day nothing can take this smile away from his face_. The fact that Ed was back and they had spent the night together had put him in the best of moods, especially as Ed wasn't physically or emotionally hurt from his mission.

Last night, Ed had boldly declared in the shower that he only wanted Roy and that he didn't care as long as they were together. A few months were a long time for Roy to date someone and he had for Ed. Though, it wasn't long enough for Roy. He wanted this to be a long lasting relationship, for as long as Ed would have him. Ed just made things that little bit better by being there. It didn't matter _whether sunshine or whether the rain, Roy can weather any weather with Ed_. _Smiling Ed, perfect Ed_.

Roy wondered what Ed would think of his thoughts. Ed never saw himself as the stunning creature he was and never seemed sure about how to react Roy complimented him. Slowly, Ed was getting better with it, reconsidering his view of himself. The automail probably didn't help. He'd read somewhere that amputees had a hard time picturing themselves as beautiful or desirable. Instead they saw something broken, scared and ruined.

Ed was none of these things. Sure his younger lover was confident in his intelligence, athletic and fighting ability, but not with his appearance. Only inside the house would Ed allow the silver glint of the metal to be seen. In a fight was an exception, when his clothes became torn, showing the automail. Then he wasn't self-conscious. He didn't have time to be in a fight, it just wasn't a priority. Roy was sure over time, he could help convince Ed of how beautiful he was and that his scars were not reminders of a mistake, but of a mission accomplished and hardship overcome. Al was back in his body and whole once again. It was a time for moving on, not that Roy would ever push Ed hard on this as he was only too aware of how it felt to want to fix your mistakes of the past.

 _Sometimes this world is such a crazy place, but all Roy needed is just to see Ed's face_. It was a wonderful reminder the impossible could be done and his dream of being Fuhrer was possible. It was just a matter of time, especially with Ed's support. _Roy could weather the sunshine or weather the rain. He could weather any weather with Ed_. _Smiling Ed, perfect Ed_.

"You're staring," Came a sleepy mumble. "Again. You're gonna be late."

Roy felt his smile grow when he realised that two beautiful liquid gold eyes were meeting his gaze.

" _Good morning, beautiful_ ," Roy whispered as he kissed Ed's forehead gently. "Sorry, I was lost in thought."

It was funny _how this feeling, like Roy_ was _dreaming_. _It_ was like _a dream come true when he woke up with Ed_ next to him.

"Whatever," Ed nuzzled Roy's shoulder gently. "Too early for your sappy shit. Beautiful my ass."

"Your ass is very beautiful," Roy told Ed playfully, reaching down to give it a squeeze.

"Didn't you have enough last night?" Ed batted the hand away and groaned. "You had me, what? Three times on the table, once on the couch and once in bed?"

"That doesn't even include how many times you had me," Roy teased him. "What was that tune you sang in the shower? That started all that?"

"Like you needed a reason to start," Ed snorted.

"There were lots of la's," Roy continued his teasing, before singing a little off tune. " _La la la, la la la, la la la, la la la_."

"You're an idiot," Ed told him. "Fuck off and get ready for work. Just because you have to go to work early doesn't mean I'm getting up yet."

Ed rolled over, but not far away. Roy turned and wrapped his arms around his waist, pulling the blond close. Ed didn't fight him, just content to lay there and be cuddled. Ed was always more docile in the morning, allowing Roy to get away with being affectionate and dotting that Ed normally shrugged off.

Roy ran his finger through Ed's hair, while kissing his bare shoulder gently. _Roy knew it was going to be a good morning_. It was already _beautiful, when he_ was _waking up with Ed_. Roy would get up in a few minutes and get ready, but for now he just wanted to enjoy this at least until Ed was asleep again.

" _It's going to be a good morning, beautiful_." Roy reassured his lover as Ed started to fall back to sleep. "Sleep well."


End file.
